


Sweet Sixteen

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Angels, Animal Castiel, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Pet Castiel, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, meg is sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where angels are being with animal-like intelligence kept as pets. When her father’s flight gets delayed, Meg is left alone with her pet to celebrate her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ryokoleigh over on tumblr.

“What do you mean you’re stuck?” Meg whined into the phone. “Dad, you promised!”

“I know, sweetheart. I’m sorry,” Azazel Masters told her. She moved the phone away from her ear and scowled at it for a moment. “I know what you’re doing, Meg. Stop making that face. I really am sorry.”

Meg put the phone back to her ear and slumped down on the couch. “I know, dad. I just...it’s my _birthday.”_

“It is not my fault that there’s a snowstorm out here. Who would’ve thought that Colorado would have been a problem?”

“It snows all the time in Colorado,” she said grumpily. “How long?”

“Probably the rest of the weekend.” Azazel sighed. “Look, we’ll do something fun when I come back. I’ll let you play hooky from school and I’ll take you to see an R-rated movie, or something.”

Meg brightened. “Two days?”

Her father laughed. “Fine. Two days. I’ll even make you pot roast.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“You’ll be fine without me for another couple of days?” he asked seriously. “You don’t want me to have your brother drive up?”

“The sixteen-year-old can stay in her locked house by herself for another few days,” Meg promised. “Besides, I have all the company I need.”

“You’re not sixteen for another six hours,” Azazel reminded her. “Besides, that angel of yours couldn’t hurt a fly.”

As if on cue the family pet, Castiel, jumped onto the couch next to her and wiggled his head under her arms. He whined and pressed his face against her breasts, silently begging her to pet him. Her father had bought him for her as a present for her twelfth birthday, looking for a way to cheer her up when her older brother had left for college.

It had worked. The angel was her age, a little old to be sold to a family, but his previous owners had been looking for a guard angel instead of the loveable puppy they had gotten. He was aggressive as any other angel, Meg supposed, but not nearly as vicious as a few of the guard angels she had encountered.

“He could if he needed to,” Meg argued. Two years ago a pair of teenagers had broken into the house intending to rob her father, but Castiel had pounced on the men when they’d come near her room, knocking the first one against the wall hard enough to make him pass out. He’d pounced on the second one and torn him up with his teeth, keeping the boy pinned while Azazel called the police and Meg kept watch, her father’s favorite shotgun in her hands.

He’d clung to her like a barnacle after that for weeks, refusing to leave her side except for when she left for school.

“Fair enough,” Azazel chuckled. “He with you now?”

Meg reached down and scratched his head, causing a low rumbling sound from the angel’s throat. “Yeah. He’s been sticking close ever since you left.”

“Good. Get some sleep, hon. Don’t stay up all night.”

“You know I won’t be listening to that,” she said. Azazel laughed and then hung up on her, and Meg leaned over to put the phone on the coffee table, causing Castiel to whine in displeasure and try to wiggle further into her lap.

“What is with you lately?” she asked when the angel managed to full get himself into her lap, his legs splayed on either side of hers. He put his arms under hers and pressed his face into her neck, gently licking her skin. Meg giggled and hugged him, reaching up to pet his hair. “Seriously, you’re being clingier than usual.”

He had been, latching onto her the second her father had walked out the door. He’d been with her every minute, trailing after her whenever she’d left the house to stroll in the woods and sitting outside of the bathroom door while she showered. Last night she’d taken pity on him when she’d heard him whining outside the door and let him into the room while she soaked in a hot bath, letting the angel curl up on the tile next to her and occasionally lean over to lick her cheek or press feather-light kisses to her shoulder.

It had been weird, but when he’d looked up at her, his eyes wide and pleading, she hadn’t had the heart to kick him out.

“C’mon, boy, I gotta make dinner,” she said, tugging on his arms. Castiel obeyed her gentle nudging and obligingly rolled over for her, exposing his stomach. She absently reached down to scratch the soft skin, smiling when he hummed and wiggled under her touch. She patted her thigh, inviting him to follow her into the kitchen, and laughed when he jumped off the couch and ran ahead of her into the room, skidding on the tile floor and bumping against the table.

Able to break the rules now that her father was gone, Meg helped her angel into a chair and made him sit at the table with her, propping her feet up in his lap while she ate. She let him steal pieces of food off of her plate, going as far as feeding him out of her hands, laughing when he licked her fingers afterward and silently begged her for more food. She even let him crawl into the bathtub with her that night, something she hadn’t done since she’d taught him how to use the bathtub without flooding the room or eating the soap.

She crept down to the kitchen after her bath, Castiel walking softly behind her, and rummaged through the cabinets, pulling out one of the cupcakes she’d picked up from the supermarket. She hesitated before pulling out another one, sticking a candle through the frosting in each cupcake and bringing them to the table, flipping the lights off as she went.

Castiel stared at her curiously when she lit the candles. Glancing over at the oven, she sighed when the clock switched to twelve AM. _“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Meg, happy birthday to you,”_ she sang softly to herself. Leaning over, she blew out the candle on top of her cupcake, smiling when Castiel imitated her, puffing up his cheeks. The kitchen fell into complete darkness aside from the moonlight pouring in through the open curtains, and Meg could barely make out his face in the shadows.

“Go on and eat your cupcake, boy,” she said softly. Castiel did, digging into the forbidden treat with relish while Meg ate hers more delicately. Still, frosting smeared on her face in the darkness, and when he was done with his treat he sprang out of his chair and crawled into her lap to lick the excess frosting from her lips and cheeks.

“You big baby,” she said, letting Castiel rub his cheek against hers. “We just took a bath.”

She washed their faces before she trotted up to bed, leaving the cupcake wrappers on the table. To her surprise, Castiel climbed into bed before she did, burrowing down into the covers and leaving just enough space for her to slide in beside him. He hadn’t done that in years, her father having deemed it inappropriate when she turned thirteen. Since then Castiel had simply slept on his own cushion near her computer desk, curled up in a nest of blankets.

But then again, her father wasn’t there, and it was her birthday.

“Someone want a cuddle?” she asked, sliding under the covers. Castiel cuddled up to her, tangling his legs with hers under the long skirt of her winter nightgown. Normally she preferred sweatpants and tank tops, but she had to admit that her grandmother’s early birthday present to her was comfortable, if different from her usual tastes.

Meg faced him, pushing the angel away when he tried to nuzzle her breasts. The angel growled and forcibly turned her around so he could snuggle against her back instead, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back so she couldn’t move.

Meg sank back into his embrace. Far from feeling creeped out by her angel’s behavior, she felt safe instead, and incredibly warm wrapped up in the small space under the blankets. Castiel nuzzled at the back of her neck, his fingers absently rubbing her stomach, and Meg gradually relaxed under his petting and let out a small sigh, growing drowsy despite the fact that it was only twelve thirty.

She wiggled when Castiel gently nosed aside the collar of her nightgown and lightly griped her shoulder with his teeth, still petting her stomach with his hand. He gave her an almost-playful growl and moved his head from side to side, keeping his grip on her gentle and nonthreatening.

“We have to go to _sleep,”_ she muttered, reaching around to scratch the back of his head. Castiel whined happily and leaned into her touch, biting her a little harder. Meg twisted around and nipped his nose in return. He jumped away from her, eyes wide in surprise, and then leaned down to give her nose a lick.

Meg laughed and snuggled back against her pillows, patting her thigh in invitation. Castiel once again wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, sniffing happily.

“Happy birthday to me, I guess,” she muttered before she closed her eyes. Castiel bumped his nose against the back of her head, as if offended. “Alright, you are a bright spot.”

He huffed happily and settled down to sleep behind her, Meg relaxing in his arms and following.

.

She woke to Castiel stroking her stomach. Sleepy, she tried to wiggle away from the angel’s attention, stilling when his hand ran from her stomach and up to her breast, squeezing slightly.

“Cas, what are you doing?” she groaned. The angel ignored her and continued to knead her breast, his fingers pinching at her nipple through the thick flannel. His other arm snaked around her waist, keeping her pinned to her mattress. Eyes opening slightly, she groaned again when she glanced at the clock and saw the time. The clock glowed in the darkness, showing that it was five thirty AM.

Castiel moved his hand from her breast and stroked down her stomach, petting her softly. Head hazy from lack of sleep, Meg shivered and arched into his touch, causing a pleased rumble to come from her angel’s throat. He moved his hands lower, spreading his fingers over her thigh and pulling her backside against his front, rubbing himself against her ass.

Meg’s eyes flew open.

“Hey, knock it off!” She tried to wiggle away from him, a small yelp slipping through her lips when he threw his leg over hers and gripped her tighter with his arms, keeping her pinned. She kept trying to get away from him, wiggling around and bucking in his embrace.

The more she tried to get away, the tighter the angel clutched her, until she couldn’t move. Whining, he rubbed his whole body against hers, as if trying to coat Meg in his scent. He kept his touch gentle, stroking her from her neck down to her belly and back up again, pausing to lightly rub circles on her stomach or squeeze her breast. Reluctantly, Meg found herself wiggling up into his touch, gasping when he pulled at her nipples or dipped his fingers lower to press them against the apex of her thighs.

She let out a gasp when he nosed her hair aside and sank his teeth into the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. All his playfulness from a few hours ago had faded, and now his bite possessive instead of gentle. Keeping his teeth on her, he moved his hand down her leg and drew up the skirt of her flannel nightgown, bunching it around her waist before dancing his fingers downward again, brushing them against her cunt through her underwear.

Meg resumed her attempts at struggling, but the angel held her too tightly. Hooking one his legs over hers, he kept her open for him and growled a warning into her shoulder, teeth tightening in her skin. The angel pulled at her underwear clumsily, roughly shoving it aside to slip two of his fingers into her. She let out a small, strangled cry at the intrusion and tried to angle her hips away from him. He paused and moved his teeth from her neck to rub their cheeks together, making small clicking noises as he did, his other hand softly stroking the material between her breasts.

Meg recognized the small noises he was making: They were meant to be soothing, comforting, and they had always worked on her. Castiel had made those noises at her more times than she could remember over the years, and usually they made her relax. One time, when she was fourteen, she had fallen during one of their rambles in the woods and broken her ankle, and the noises coming from her angel’s mouth had been the only thing that had kept her calm. He’d carried her home, stroking her hair the whole way while small whimpers and clicks poured from his mouth, and her father had gone as far as bringing him with her in the car as he drove her to the hospital.

Castiel growled, seemingly frustrated that his attempts at soothing her weren’t working, and roughly pulled his fingers from her. Meg froze, causing her angel to let out a small, pleased sound as he slowly released her from his grip. Cautiously, Meg turned her head a fraction to look at him, but stopped trying to get away. He seemed to be backing off, as if he had decided not to do anything else. Panting, she forced herself to relax when Castiel drew away from her fully and knelt on the bed, moving aside the blankets and staring down at her with narrow, curious eyes.

Meg could only guess what he was seeing when he looked down at her. But then he moved faster than she thought possible, dropping down between her splayed legs and hooking his hands under her ass to pull her toward him.

She briefly tried to get away from him, kicking her legs out and reaching down to fist her fingers in his hair in an attempt to pull him off of her. But Castiel ignored her struggles and burrowed his way between her thighs, nosing her underwear aside and licking broad stripes up her cunt while he continued to make small clicking noises.

Meg moaned involuntarily, her body automatically grinding up toward his face. What he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm, and when she looked down Meg saw his eyes fixed on her face, studying her reactions. Heat flowed through her limbs at his touch, his hands kneading her bottom as he licked and sucked and pressed quick nips to the insides of her thighs, and Meg found herself wiggling down onto his movements and tugging at his hair, trying to pull him closer.

In the back of her mind she knew that what was happening was wrong. Castiel was her pet, essentially an animal, and what she was letting him do definitely broke the law. But the feeling of his tongue slipping inside of her chased all those thoughts out of her head, and Meg simply squeezed her eyes shut and let the angel do whatever he wanted.

_Screw it,_ she thought. _It’s my birthday._

Momentarily moving her hands away from his hair, Meg hooked her hands through the waistband of her underwear and began pulling them down her legs. Castiel let out a low rumble at her movements, but stopped when he noticed what she was doing and drew away from her, yanking them down the rest of the way and diving back between her legs. Meg immediately fisted her hands in his hair again to draw him closer to her.

Castiel let out a pleased whine at her submission, sending vibrations through her cunt and pulling a loud moan from her lips. He kept his face pressed against her as she came, her thighs tightening around his head and her fists tightening in his hair. Aftershocks rippled through her body, gently lapping at her as she relaxed into her mattress. Eyes squeezed shut, she pulled her hands away from his hair and stretched, humming contentedly as Castiel moved his hands away from her and sat back. She opened her eyes slightly and watched the angel wipe his face on the back of his hand.

At some point during her struggles his sweatpants had rolled down slightly, and she could see the head of his cock coming out of the waistband. He probed her with his fingers again and, seemingly satisfied, rolled his sweatpants down to his knees. Meg only had a moment to glance down between his legs before he was on her again. In one smooth motion he rolled her onto her belly and yanked her hips upward so she was kneeling on the bed in front of him. Meg scrambled to pull her nightgown up the rest of the way, pressing back into him when Castiel once again sank his teeth into the spot where her neck and shoulder joined.

Castiel thrust forward, his cock slipping between her legs, the head just missing her cunt. Meg reached back to guide him, and his weight combined with having only one arm to balance her forced her shoulders into the mattress and her ass higher in the air. Pleased that she was submitting to him, Castiel licked her skin and gripped her hips harder.

“C’mon, boy,” she panted, arching her back as much as she could and wiggling backward to encourage him. “Good boy, Cas. Good boy. C’mon, boy.”

He pushed into her easily and without resistance, letting out a pleased grunt when she sank back into his movements instead of trying to get away. Bowing her head, she fisted her hands in the downy comforter and let him fuck her, pushing back onto his thrusts, moaning louder at the obscene squelching noises of his swelling knot entering her sopping cunt.

“Good boy, good boy,” she encouraged, not caring that he couldn’t understand human speech beyond the few tricks she’d taught him. “Good boy, Cas. Knot me, boy. _Knot me.”_

He growled and gave a final thrust, teeth sinking harder into her shoulder. Screaming with the combination of pain and the unfamiliar sensation, Meg came again around his knot, slumping into the mattress so that his strong hands were the only things keeping her on her knees.

Castiel removed his teeth from her shoulder and clumsily rolled them onto their sides, arms winding around her waist to keep her pressed against him. Small clicks began pouring from his mouth again, and one of his hands moved down to rub small circles on her stomach as he nuzzled the back of her neck and licked at her skin, paying special attention to the mark on her shoulder.

She glanced at the digital clock. Six AM glowed back at her.

Meg wriggled on his knot, trying to get comfortable. The foreign feeling of his knot pulsing inside of her was unfamiliar to her, but not uncomfortable. With Castiel pressed fully against her, she felt warm, even without the blankets. More than that, she felt safe, just like she always did with her angel.

Drowsiness crept up on her again. Pleasantly sleepy, she relaxed in his embrace, wishing that one of them had had the foresight to pull the blanket with them. Castiel hooked one of his legs around hers and ground his hips against her, pulling another low moan from Meg’s lips.

“Go to sleep,” she groaned. “Cas, dad’s stuck in Colorado. We have all day. Sleep time now.”

He whined unhappily but finally obeyed her, once again cuddling up to her back and pressing his nose into his hair. Blissful, Meg watched the sun began to creep over the horizon before she submitted to sleep, her angel’s knot still pulsing inside her.

 


End file.
